


尖尾凤（Milkweed）

by dogpoet, ssshannon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshannon/pseuds/ssshannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John从未觉得给人测量血压是一种享受，但当Sherlock的手臂裹在袖带里，血压计就像是在低语这股杰出灿烂血液里的所有秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	尖尾凤（Milkweed）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milkweed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277075) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



“John！”Sherlock在公寓的某处叫道。

John放下喝水的玻璃杯。“我在厨房。”他回吼道。

正在围围巾的Sherlock出现了，他已经穿好了外套。“有个案子。对了，喝水前你洗杯子了么？”

John看了下玻璃杯。“我是否该知道下里面曾装过什么？”和Sherlock生活在一起难免有不快，不过John才不愿独自生活呢。

“你洗过了么？”Sherlock重复了一遍。

“不管用什么东西，之前我总会洗一遍。我懂的。”

“那就好。不提这个了，你来吗？”每次Sherlock这么问，他总是一副稍显疑惑的表情。不过John觉得那很可爱。

“我什么时候拒绝过呢？”

他们相视一笑，然后John穿好Sherlock递给他的外套。他们就像是加满油的机器，所有一切都被安排得无比妥当。而每当John觉得情况有异时，他会及时制止Sherlock。否则后果不堪设想。Sherlock曾经说过他和工作结婚了。而所有证据表示的确如此。

Sherlock在车里向John描述这起案子，它涉及到德文郡的一所老房子。

“没想到你还会相信诅咒？”当他跟随Sherlock走进一家咖啡店，他们的委托人正等在那里。

“当然不。”Sherlock审视完整个房间后说道。接着他径直走向一位身着花呢衣服的中年男子。这名男子正独自坐在一张四人桌旁。

他发现他们后便站了起来。“Holmes先生，幸会。”

Sherlock点了点头。“这是我的同事，John Waston。”

“鄙人Mortimer医生。”在他们坐下前，Mortimer医生开口道。“Holmes先生，我从没想到会看见像你这样长颅型的头骨，还有深陷的眼窝。要是你不介意的话，让我摸一下你颅顶骨的缝吧。或者请同意我为你的头骨造一个模型？他真是太可爱了。”

John愣住了。这条热心的建议实在太令人吃惊。当Mortimer医生伸手想去触摸Sherlock的头顶时，Sherlock不由自主地后退了一下。John犹如芒刺在背。除了自己，他不喜欢任何人触碰Sherlock，即使出于科学原因也不行。所有原因都不行。

John没意识到自己出了声，直到Mortimer停止了动作，而Sherlock不解地看着他，他才意识到自己干了什么。John非常尴尬地坐回椅子里。

Sherlock把注意力投回Mortimer身上，“谈谈案子。”他冷冷地道。

“抱歉。我不是有意冒犯。要忘记自己的职业总是挺难的。”

Sherlock无视了他。

Mortimer慌乱且笨拙地从塑料夹中取出几张年代悠久的纸，接着详细告诉他们有关巴斯克威尔庄园的诅咒，Sherlock专心地听着。John试着好好听，但是他的思绪飘回了公寓，他想挨着Sherlock坐在沙发上，然后小心且温柔地测量他的头骨，透过皮肉亲吻他大脑颅叶和头顶骨所在的地方。

————————

John知道一旦Sherlock有案子要处理，他就会开始挑战身体极限，简直是废寝忘食，有时连澡也忘了洗。结案后，他才会往床上一躺，蒙头大睡一两天。醒来后就会狼吞虎咽般地要茶要饼干要抹了番茄肉酱和豆子的土司片。如此饥一顿饱一顿的实在不健康，但John还是可以忍受这些；因为Sherlock一般几天内就能解决完一桩案子。

不过巴斯克威尔庄园一案还是花了些时间，期间Sherlock一直睡在荒郊野外，这对他身体不太好。一天John做完临时工回家，他发现Sherlock身披一块布躺在沙发上。他的一只手臂从一边垂了下来，像某种枯死的藤条。这对John来说是司空见惯的事，不过Sherlock的脸色让平时训练有素的John顿时警铃大作。他看起来有好几天都没吃饭了，天晓得他的上一顿饭是什么时候吃的。

John坐在沙发边上，把Sherlock的胳膊轻轻摆回他的身边。“Sherlock。”

Sherlock睁开眼睛，他的目光了无生气，不似往日般神采奕奕。

“天呐，你今天喝过水了么？”

Sherlock把头转向一边，没有回答。John倾身向前，把一只手覆在Sherlock的额头上。他觉得手心一阵发麻。他的头有点烫，脸也有些红。他的耳朵顶部是亮粉红色的。毫无疑问是脱水引起的。John把了下他的脉，他的桡动脉在其苍白肤色的映衬下突突直跳，John想象着这之下的血液，是它们让Sherlock存活，让他思考。他的手指温柔地摩挲着Sherlock的手腕。

“你等着，我去给你拿点苹果汁来，喝完它你就去睡觉。”说完他又看了Sherlock一眼，他看起来很不好。他早就该给Sherlock补补铁了。

当John拿着苹果汁回来，Sherlock坐了起来，一把接过杯子。

John看着他喝下去。“你需要休息，也许我们可以给自己放放假。”

“我不需要休息，”Sherlock说，可他看起来十分的需要。

“你需要很多自认为不需要的东西，”John说“食物，水，呼吸。”

Sherlock笑了。John又碰了碰他的额头，倒不是因为John觉得Sherlock的体温有所变化，而是Sherlock很少让他人触碰自己，头一回他没有推开John，他变得很顺从。John牢牢地记下了这一刻。

————————

接着几天，得益于维他命和充足的食物，Sherlock似乎逐渐从疲劳中恢复，John便不再要求他去医院做检查。他们的关系又恢复到以前。

然而，当John再一次工作完回到家，他惊讶地发现Sherlock又虚弱地躺在了沙发上。

“我喉咙疼，”Sherlock呻吟道。

这很不像他，于是John立即坐到了他的身边，打开医药箱取出了耳镜。“张嘴。”

Sherlock依言张开了嘴。

“啊，”John示范道。

“啊啊啊啊”Sherlock道。

在光线下John仔细检查了他的咽喉。看起来很好。可能是因为腺体有些肿胀。John关了灯，伸手轻轻地按压着他的咽喉。一切正常。

“怎么个疼法？像火烧？还是如针刺？咽口水时疼么？”

John清了清嗓子。“我没摸到或看到哪里有异常。可能是口腔溃疡，因为压力太大所致。但你看起来没什么压力嘛，还有其他症状么？”

Sherlock摇了摇头。“我想喝点茶，”他说，“要加蜂蜜。”

John站了起来，“好吧。”他一副纵容的口吻。

“你知道么，本国需要更多的蜜蜂。因为百分之九十的蜂蜜都是进口得来的。”

“我不知道，”John在厨房里说道。

几分钟后他递给Sherlock一杯茶，几乎忘记了他咽喉痛这回事。

但是第二天，Sherlock情况依然如此。

“我喉咙还是疼，”当John回家后他抱怨道。

“比昨天厉害？”John打开医药箱时问道。

Sherlock犹豫了一会儿，“差不多。”

“我还从不知道你也会生病。即使病了，你也毫不在意。”John坐了下来，伸手检查起Sherlock的咽喉。起初他的手指轻轻地刷过Sherlock的皮肤，接着稍加用力，摸索着他的腺体。

为了以防万一，他检查了Sherlock整个脖子，生怕有所遗漏。“哪里疼么？”

Sherlock摇摇头，专心地看着John。

“我手上没有压舌器，但一把勺子或许可以。等一下。”John站起来去取勺子。之后他又再次检查了一遍，包括扁桃体，甚至还有Sherlock的舌头下面。

Sherlock的口腔看起来非常红润且健康。有那么一瞬，John都想去吻他了。品尝他。但这样做就太没有职业道德了。他打消了这个念头。

“真的没有其他症状？”

“我想是的。”Sherlock说。

“我不是在怀疑你。只是……有些古怪。”John戴上听诊器，隔着衬衫的布料检查起Sherlock的肺。他可不敢要求Sherlock脱衣服。一切听起来都很清晰。“你没再抽烟，对吧？”

Sherlock叹了口气，卷起袖子给John看。

“也许我该送你去医院做个检查。”

“什么样的检查？”Sherlock问。“我不要做什么检查，有你就够了。”

“那再看看吧。要是你还疼，我会打电话找专门医生来给你看。”

第二天Sherlock的喉咙好多了。但其他地方就不好说了。

“我脖子疼，”Sherlock告诉John。那时他们正解决了一桩宝石盗窃案，实际上是丈夫连同外人欺骗妻子的案件。简直微不足道，Sherlock如此评价，他只用五分钟就解决了。“现在是脖子？”John问，此时他差不多吃完了宫保鸡丁。

“也许是一个瘤，我能感觉到。”

“别瞎说。”John坐上沙发挨着Sherlock，他弯腰检查起Sherlock手指的部位。事实上，那里的确有一个肿块。John检查着，然后意识到自己距离Sherlock有多近，他向上坐了坐。“噢，”John说，他靠向Sherlock的耳朵，“我知道那是什么了。”

“是什么？”Sherlock警惕地问道。

“这是你长时间躺在他妈的沙发上造成的！”John坐回到沙发的另一头，这让他和Sherlock保持了一段距离。“你总是把自己蜷成一团。难怪你会长疙瘩。”John拿起叉子。他等着Sherlock，看他是否会要求自己给他来个按摩，因为他怀疑这些天来Sherlock所谓的身体不适，另有所指。

但Sherlock什么都没说。相反他怒气冲冲，还特意蜷成John说的那个样子。“要不是你坐在我边上，我一个人本可以好好地躺着。”

“好，”John说，他站起来坐到扶手椅里。

但这做法只有更加激怒Sherlock，他不再开口。

Sherlock并不过于感情化，是么？他允许哈德森太太拥抱他，他甚至还回报了她，但哈德森太太有权利做他人无法做的事情。她可以动Sherlock的纸和头骨先生。她可以用吸尘器处理掉Sherlock所谓的泥土实验，并获得原谅。但哈德森太太没什么大不了的，握手也一样。还有，当他和Sherlock奔跑于各处，Sherlock抓着他的肩膀或伸手拉了他一把，这都没什么大不了的。这些都不是感情的表现。Sherlock并不充满感情，即使是在游泳池边Moriarty几乎就要杀了他们的时候。

“你要我替你按摩一下么？”John问，试探着他的理论正确与否。

“我有工作要做，”Sherlock说，然后突然从沙发上跳了起来。

有关理论的论证到此为止。

————————

接着几天，Sherlock饱受化学性烧伤和不明原因皮疹的折磨。John替他往红肿的关节上抹了药膏，并在发炎的前臂上涂了抗组胺药。

一天下午John从乐购回来，他听见Sherlock在厨房里喊自己的名字。

John把购物袋放到桌上。“你从不要我帮忙的，记得么？”

“有块碎片。”Sherlock把手指伸向John，一副责怪的样子。在他身后，烧瓶里煮着散发辛辣气味的东西。

“我肩上还挨了子弹呢。那我要怎么办？”John不似平时那么有好气，因为之前他在洗好的衣服里发现了霉菌实验，就粘在他的一件衬衫上。怎么也洗不掉。

“把它取出来。”

John拖延着不愿去做，Sherlock总该自己干点什么。他试着无视他，但之后又走了回来，他还是非做不可。

“好吧，等着。”

John从浴室柜里找来一把镊子，然后他坐在Sherlock对面，他抓过Sherlock的手，检查起这令人不快的手指。碎片还挺大的，紧紧地卡在皮肤下。

“他妈的你到底在干嘛？”

“实验，”Sherlock推脱道。

毫无疑问John想着Sherlock这样做另有目的。一个小游戏，无论有关什么，在Sherlock切割掉自己四肢前，一定会有所答复。John熟练地操作起镊子，并成功地将碎片取了出来。

Sherlock尖利地吸了口气。

“抱歉，“John说。他把镊子和碎片放回桌上，然后抓过Sherlock的手指，轻轻地揉着。”好一点了么？”

“好点了。”但John看得出还是有些疼的。

由于冲动，John决定再次测试下自己的理论。他弯腰亲吻了Sherlock受伤的手指，，他的心砰砰直跳。Sherlock没有收回手。John又朝他柔软的指腹上吻了一下。上帝才知道Sherlock在下午的实验中碰了些什么，但John不在乎。Sherlock的手指很漂亮。

当他抬起头，Sherlock正很不确定地盯着他。John没有松开Sherlock的手，相反，他伸手握住了他。“还好么？”

Sherlock把视线转移到了别处，一会儿过后，他从John手里抽出了自己的手。“之前我有过性经验。”他突然道。

John深深地吸了一口气，在开口前他思考了几秒。他不知该怎么回答。他常常想着该怎么去弥补经济上的不足。“好吧。那你……想再做一次么？”

“现在不是时候，”Sherlock说，之后无话。他只是紧紧地盯着身旁的本生灯。

那你该怎么回答？John不知道。“嗯。”他挠了挠头。“

我需要些细胞培养液，实验器材店有卖。你知道在哪里。”

“你……你想让我替你去买些琼脂？那要走大半个伦敦了。”

“我需要这些。”Sherlock斩钉截铁道，似乎John听不懂他在说什么。

John无语望天。上帝来帮帮他吧。这就是爱上Sherlock的后果。“要多少？”

“一包就可以了。快点。”Sherlock转向自己的实验说道。

John等了一会儿，接着掉头出了门。好吧。他刚刚该拒绝的——可谁让他是个好人呢，事实上——他现在正要赶去买他妈的细胞培养液。换做其他人会怎么拒绝呢？也许不会。他们可能直接走进家酒吧，喝上一杯。或者他们会直接告诉对方不行，附上一吻，然后一走了之。但Sherlock不是普通人。你还不能只是亲吻他。除非你想吻他第二次。

John决定还是在亚洲超市买些琼脂，那比较近。Sherlock可能会对拿食用琼脂做实验而抓狂，可John没心情满足他一切要求。如果这个实验很重要，Sherlock早会提及，但John感觉Sherlock这么做只是为了避免有关他这一个星期来装病，只是为了获得John的触碰这一话题的讨论。除此之外就没有其他解释了。但如果了解Sherlock为人，就会发现另一原因，不过John没想到罢了。

当他带着琼脂回家，厨房空无一人。本生灯暗着，实验显然已经被扔掉了。John把东西放在桌上，然后去找Sherlock。

John很少踏入Sherlock的卧室。你从不会知道下一步会踩着什么。你可能就此死于破伤风。John在半掩的门前停了下来。他看见Sherlock身披毯子躺在床上。

“Sherlock？”

“你怎么这么快就回来了？出去！”Sherlock命令道。他看起来很糟糕，面色蜡黄，比以往更加憔悴。他湿漉漉的头发贴在皮肤上，眼眶下有两道黑黑的印子。“别靠近我。”

“我都照看你一周了。怎么今天闹起别扭？”John小心地跨过一只放在地上的皮下注射器。上帝啊。那是一只鸟的翅膀么？照料病人是John的天职，换做对方是Sherlock，那感觉就更加强烈了。他无视房间的凌乱，继续向床边走去。

Sherlock突然坐了起来，表情可怕。“我不需要一个白痴在身边。你根本就弄不清我怎么了。”

John停下了脚步。Sherlock有时是很粗鲁，不顾及他人，健忘，但他从未这么故意伤害别人。他需要弄清他们间究竟发生了什么，但他要是知道，那他就是个不折不扣的同性恋啦。也许Sherlock是发烧烧坏了脑子。

“你病得很重，我得知道是什么。”

“走！开！”Sherlock坚持。“我不需要你。”

John很庆幸自己在这疯狂刻还能保持头脑清醒。他既没有跺脚也没大喊。“如果这只是个不想和我谈论今天下午的借口，那么——”

“你是聋了么，蠢货。”

John咬着牙。“我是不会走的，除非你让我看看到底怎么了。”

随着一阵长长的叹息，Sherlock又倒回到了枕头里。他想了一会儿。“如果你坚持，那么在客厅里等吧。”

“但是——”

“在客厅里等。很快一个男人会来找我。到时把他带来。记得告诉他我很不好。我已经病了一个星期，这你是知道的。”

喉咙疼，还有脖子上的肿块。那些都是伪装，对么？或者至少是自己造成的。

但这一次Sherlock不可能骗人。他看起来听起来都是那么病怏怏的。John思考着。Sherlock可能从窗口跳下来，或做其他什么傻事，只为达到目的。在某些事上他就是个顽固的饭桶。

但John可能也是个饭桶。“好吧。那一个小时后，你会让我来看你的吧？”

“对。”Sherlock说。

“成交，”John说，“但我是不会走的。”

“客厅！！！”

John走了出去。Sherlock总是给出些令人费解的指令，但之后所有一切又都合情合理，但此刻他简直不像自己。他游离在思想之外。John想着该强迫Sherlock去医院，可他又觉得这不好。他可以等一个小时，然后拖起Sherlock把他塞进出租车。要是他真病了，那会是什么呢？脑膜炎？但他几个小时前还好好的。也许是某个实验的后遗症？

John翻了翻乱糟糟的厨房桌子，没发现异常。没有奇怪的真菌或疱子或化学品。没有动物的粪便或尸体。也没有尸体零件。之前他刚给冰箱消过毒。他打开冰箱，看看是否多了什么东西，但一切正常。

John回到客厅，他一边生着Sherlock的气，一边又不免为他担心。他该怎么把Sherlock哄骗上车？用枪铁定没用。Sherlock知道自己是永远都不会拿枪指着他的。

半小时后，John听见门铃响，他下楼打开门，门前站着的男人看起来有些羸弱。

尽管他比John大不了几岁，但是有些驼背且瘦弱。“我叫Culverton Smith，想见见Holmes先生。”

“John Waston，请进吧。”

Smith先生跟着John上了楼。

“他病了一周，今天恶化了。”John实话实说。他越快打发走Smith，就能越快送Sherlock去医院，至少吃点药什么的。

“这在我意料中。”Smith严肃道。“之前他一直在和最危险的病毒打交道，我猜是某种禽流感。”

John本想问他是怎么诊断出的，但又转念一想“你是专家么？”

“可以这么说。”

“他在里面。”John轻轻地敲了敲Sherlock的卧室门。

他依然躺在床上，甚至看起来更糟糕了。John的胃都快拧成了一个结。Sherlock并不真的认为自己是个白痴，对吧？他不过是病了，病的非常严重。他每一次呼吸，伴随而来的是阵阵咕噜噜的喘气。究竟是什么流感蔓延的这么迅速？可为什么John自己没被染上呢？

John突然意识到这一切都是Sherlock装出来的。但是为什么呢？

他又是怎样做到以假乱真的呢？Smith仔细看了看Sherlock，小心翼翼地走进乱七八糟的房间。“Holmes先生，你看起来真是糟糕，非常糟糕。”

John听出了他语气中有一丝快意。

“把那个杯子递给我好么？我很渴。”

“发烧会导致脱水，的确如此。放心，我会拿给你的。”Smith先生拿起一个玻璃杯递给了Sherlock，他正挣扎着要坐起来。

戏剧性的是Sherlock突然伸出手。Smith先生把注意力放在了他的手上。“我想你之前可能被什么东西刺到过吧。”

“什么？”Sherlock突然间意识到什么而睁大了眼睛。“那个盒子。”

“正确。那个盒子。我够聪明吧。”

Sherlock没有接过杯子。相反，他又虚弱地躺了回去。

从毯子下拿出一只手机，敲打着什么，然后发送了出去。Smith先生狐疑地看着他，“你在干嘛？”

“噢，没什么。”Sherlock的声音又恢复到了以往的样子，一阵脚步声从楼下响起。“有人等你很久了。”

Lestrade出现在了卧室里，身后紧跟着Donovan。Lestrade熟练地给Smith拷上了手铐。

“杯子上有他的指纹，和毒飞镖上的一样。为了能够顺利除掉我，他本人身上还带了多种毒药。要是证据还不够，还有他的录音，是有关怎样在盒子里动手脚来谋害我。”Sherlock从床上起来，突然像变戏法似地拿出一小盘录音带。

Donovan戴着手套接过那盒东西，然后放进了证据袋。“谢谢，白痴。”她收起了杯子，跟着Lestrade出了房间。

John目瞪口呆地看着他们离去。“这不会是个圈套吧？”

“可以这么说。”

“Sherlock”John谨慎地靠近他。他双手抚着他的脸，检查了额头和双眼。他的嘴角有一丝愤怒。

“一些戏剧上的把戏。”

“这周你真的病了？”

Sherlock把脸转向别处。“这辈子，你休想再骗我了！”“我不能让你给我做检查。那样你就会知道我是装的了，而且你是个差劲的骗子。你会搞砸这一切的。

”这就是他道歉的方式，是John收到的最好的歉意。“你吓死我了。我还以为你头脑不正常了。我都不敢想象还有什么会比这更糟糕。”而且他也没有忘记，当Sherlock无情地要自己离开时，那感觉有多糟。也许苏格兰场的人觉得Sherlock是个精神变态，但John知道那是谬论。

Sherlock从John的手中挣脱出。“我想——吃面粉和玉米面做的东西。”他听起来似乎知道错了。

John看着他离开。整栋公寓在结束Sherlock患病的闹剧以及逮捕了一个犯人后，变得安静。

John离开Sherlock的卧室，吃惊地发现公寓满地狼藉，于是他回到自己的卧室。今天太过一波三折了。他脱了鞋躺倒在床上。他可以听见管子里流水的声音，Sherlock在洗自己的嘴巴，也可能是头发。天知道他往头发里掺了什么。想到这，John不由地笑了起来。

如果这是骗局里的一部分，也难怪Sherlock在John吻了他的手指后，变得那么古怪。一切还是回归到过去的样子。Sherlock不是John可以执子之手的人。但是一想起触摸Sherlock时的那种感觉，John的胃不禁又绞了起来。可那些都没有意义。

十分钟后John听见楼梯上响起了脚步声。

“喂。”Sherlock站在门边凝视着他。

这不像他。他很紧张。John坐直，看着Sherlock走进房间。他好好地洗过了。湿漉漉的头发，干净的衣服。John感到自己的心脏在剧烈跳动。

“你还好吗？”

“我告诉过你，”Sherlock以惯常那种不耐烦的口气说道，“我没有病。”

“我不是这个意思。”

Sherlock走到床边。“要是你不信的话，可以给我做个检查。”他躺倒在床上，赤裸的双脚从裤腿里伸出来活像信号灯。他看上去吓坏了。

John的心跳加速。在最有利的情况下他也很难了解Sherlock。现在，更是如此。“我相信你没有患上脑膜炎或者猪流感。”John说，但他还是起身去拿医疗箱。

Sherlock看着John拿出听诊器，耳镜，叩诊锤，温度表，血压计。还有乳胶手套。但John不喜欢那个，他更愿意毫无障碍的触摸Sherlock。

首先是体温。当John伸出体温表，Sherlock自动张开了嘴，好让John把传感器放到自己的舌下。体温表慢慢的哔哔作响。Sherlock看着John，而John回看过去。当体温表好了的时候，John把它拿了出来。

“三十七度。很好。”John脱去袖子把它放进箱子里。“坐下。”

Sherlock依言照办，他弯曲双腿露出骨节突出的膝盖。John把窥镜装在耳镜上。他跪在床上检查Sherlock的左耳，拇指爱抚着对方的耳垂。非常干净的耳朵。然后John笨拙的把膝盖移到另一边，好去检查另一只耳朵。

“那是在大学里。”Sherlock突然说道。

“嗯？”John把窥镜从Sherlock的耳朵上移开。“头往后仰。”John检查起Sherlock的鼻子。没有异常。“在大学里什么？”

“Sebastian。然后是Victor。还有一个叫Betsy的女孩，就这么多。”

John挺起腰望着Sherlock。Sherlock低了低下巴，皱起了鼻子。

“哈，”John说，“然后呢？”他拆掉窥镜，放进箱子，又拿出了检眼镜，检查起Sherlock的双眼。Sherlock眨了眨眼，让John检查。

“我不想再提起他们。”

John尽可能温柔的说“你不必提起他们。”

John试着想象着Sherlock，他和二十岁的男孩们做爱，后者可能根本就不了解他。从本质上来讲，这已经过去了十五年。想到那些Sherlock一次又一次做的勇敢尝试，John就想把他如珍宝般捧在掌心里。但Sherlock也许不会愿意。John拿出血压表袖带。尼龙搭扣的声音在安静的房间里四散。Sherlock卷起袖子，露出布满斑点的前臂。昔日的痕迹顽固不肯褪去。

John把Sherlock的手臂包裹在袖带里，又调整了下。他把听诊器放进耳朵里，然后坐在了自己的脚踝上。

“抓着我的手。”John拿起Sherlock的手，把手指折叠起来。他另一只手把听诊器的听筒放在Sherlock手肘内部光滑的皮肤上，然后挤压了一下打气球。

John从未觉得给人测量血压是一种享受，但当Sherlock的手臂裹在袖带里，血压计就像是在低语这股杰出灿烂血液里的所有秘密。这让John想起他最初成为一名医生时的情境：因为人体是那么的神秘且不可思议，因为你要是精通医理，就能帮助他人。还有其他的原因，但Sherlock不需要别人的帮忙。要是他想如这般被John触碰，John很乐意效劳。John不知道Sherlock是否有正常的性反应。他喜欢知道Sherlock的一切，比如他现在的血压120/70.

“正常。一切都很正常。考虑到你到处跑又不吃饭，这结果令人惊讶。”

Sherlock动了动嘴角。

John放开Sherlock的手，扯掉袖带，但他把听诊器留在那里。“你可以脱掉T恤。这样检查你的心和肺就比较容易。”

让John吃惊的是，Sherlock爬上床开始解衣服的纽扣。他毫不在意地扔掉衣服，然后开始解开裤子的扣子和拉链。John张开嘴想抗议，但Sherlock制止了他。他就像之前对待自己的衣服那样扔掉了裤子。他的拳击裤——亮蓝色丝绸——完全遮挡不住他的勃起。他也把那些扔在一边。

他很美。John从未见过赤裸的Sherlock。他只有幻想过。长腿。瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀。多节的膝盖。他粉色的乳头。臀部的曲线。他的那里向外伸展，但未全部挺起来。John想要，天哪，他想要。他还从未在检查中硬过，没有。有趣，是的。神魂颠倒，是的。一种奇特的温柔压到了他，是的。但这对于Sherlock来说很明显不一样。以前也像这样吗。当John检查他的甲状腺，当他用镊子清理Sherlock的手指？或者就像刚才那样？

John意识到他正屏着呼吸，目瞪口呆地盯着Sherlock。“上帝，”他低语道。

“继续，”Sherlock说，像之前一样坐在床头。

好吧。心脏和肺部。John之前可不曾勃起过，但他思绪很快跟上了Sherlock心跳的节奏。Sherlock心跳的声音和幅度，很平稳。他听了好长一分钟，来确定Sherlock的存在。他检查着受香烟侵害的肺部。他好奇Sherlock是从何时开始抽的烟。也许从孩子时，这让母亲讨厌。或者是Mycroft。他的手指触碰到Sherlock的后背。他不敢再做什么了，担心自己会越过雷池。

“你喜欢我这样做，”John说。

“显而易见。”

“通常你不让别人碰你。”

“你在收集数据。数据很特别。”

“我明白了，”John说，但他不确定。“除了收集数据，你不想我做其他的，对吧？你不想我吻你？”

“这又没用。”

John试着让Sherlock思想集中起来。“也许有另一种效果？不同的数据。”他把自己的嘴唇压上Sherlock的肩膀。“你尝起来味道如何。”John张开嘴，伸出舌头来品尝Sherlock的肌肤。

Sherlock颤栗着，闭上了眼睛。

“要我停下吗？”

Sherlock没有回答。

John不想步步紧逼。他拿起叩诊锤，把一只手放在Sherlock胸后，让他靠在自己的身上。

床太短了不够长度来检查Sherlock的膝反射。John让自己的手跟随着Sherlock的肌肤游走，然后他去检查Sherlock的脚底。

Sherlock笑着移开了脚，脚趾蜷曲起来。

“足底反射很好，”John说，“完全正常。”他抓起要逃跑的脚，在脚背上一吻。

当他看回去，发现Sherlock正注视着自己，这让他吸了一口气。有只手试验性的抚摸着他那里。太棒了。然后是另一只脚。John抓起Sherlock的一只脚，往一个方向拉伸。Sherlock的膝盖弯曲着，适时调整着胳膊的位置。John跪在他左脚边，先是轻轻地拿叩诊锤敲打了一下Sherlock，第二次用了点力。他可以听见Sherlock上气不接下气。他用手指敲打了一下Sherlock的足弓，接着是胫骨，他在吻它前还曾嘲笑过它的纤细。

“你的胫骨很可爱，知道吗。最好的标本。我应该拍一张照。X光。我可以替你全身拍一组合X光照片。”

Sherlock突然坐了起来。“去啊。”他说“我们可以去巴茨拍。我也给你拍一组。”

趁着Sherlock高兴的档儿，John坐直吻了他。有一会儿的迟疑，然后Sherlock回吻了他。他们一起倒在床上。

“John。”Sherlock一边吻他一边说“我想让你拥有我的头骨。”

John却把心思放在几个月来终于可以和Sherlock睡在一起的事情上。他一只手放在Sherlock裸露的臀部上。“什么？我想哈德森太太可能已经把它扔了。”

Sherlock拉开了他们间的距离。“别傻了。我是指这个。我的头骨。”Sherlock指了指自己的脑袋。“我死之后，这就是你的了。”

John想，大部分时间里能够了解Sherlock在想什么真是一件幸运的事。大多说人也许会说我爱你或类似愚蠢的话。“我会好好保存的。”John说“我不喜欢Mortimer看你的方式。”

“我注意到了。”

“是吗？”

Sherlock给了John一个显而易见的表情。“我永远都不会让他来测量我的头骨。”

John再一次张开嘴吻了Sherlock。Sherlock笨拙但满怀热情地回吻过去。十五年。上帝。

“还好吗？”John问，他把手从Sherlock的屁股上移开。他估摸着Sherlock阴茎的长度。那些年，Sherlock一定认为自己讨厌性。早期的数据收集让他得出如此结论。

“新的数据。”Sherlock说。那是一个许可。

John还穿着衣服。“等等，”他说，开始解衣服扣子。

Sherlock也想伸手去解John的扣子。他们的手撞在了一起。John大笑，抬头发现Sherlock也正微笑看着他，就好像他知道John在想什么一样。John抓着Sherlock的手让他平静下来，然后把它们放到嘴边，这样他就可以轻吻他的手指，吻一个数天前留下的苍白的烧痕。他伸出舌头去触碰它，Sherlock一脸的渴望。

John记起曾经拜访姑妈时，她给了他一些从花园采摘的豆荚，有着粗糙裂开的外皮。它们躺在他漆黑封闭的衣橱里，直到有一天他回家发现它们开了花。一些光滑的丝绸铺散在房里，柔软闪亮，拜那些种子所赐。Sherlock就像那样：起初很奇怪，把公寓弄得一团糟，但在某些方面又让你觉得他很神秘且美丽。

又是一个吻，John把Sherlock的手放到自己的皮带上，然后躺下，让Sherlock剥光自己。不消一分钟，他们便赤裸纠缠到凌乱的床罩下，一堆乱糟糟的医疗器械摆在他们身边，John感觉得到血液在静脉中奔驰流淌，他渴望着，勃起了。John的手指放在Sherlock的阴茎上，实验性的移动着。“好吗？”

Sherlock没有回答，但他转动了眼珠像在收集证据，并试着得出结论。

也许这还太早。“往后靠。”John让他躺下。他调整了一下位置，让自己挨着Sherlock胃部，脸朝他的腹股沟。如果这种检查让Sherlock觉得自在，那么John很愿意继续下去，他甚至都不想戴着医用手套装模作样搞什么直肠检查了。看着此刻的Sherlock就像看到了他所思所想，不过是另一种演绎。他不太确定现在的自己。

John有节奏地触摸着Sherlock那里，探索着这么做是否有异。“没有损伤。看起来都很健康。”他说。

Sherlock用手肘撑起自己，好奇地看着他。John报以微笑回应。

Sherlock老二的顶端几乎已经表露了所有信息，但John还是拉开他的包皮。“没有异常情况。平均长短。比我想得要粗一点。”他仔细的诊断着Sherlock的睾丸，而Sherlock的呼吸加快了。他喜欢这样。天呐。“阴茎的根部其实是在这里，知道吗？”John问，他挪到睾丸后更用力地按压到。

Sherlock的手肘失去了力气，脑袋落在枕头上。太棒了。John有许多喜欢扮演医生的女友，但对他们来说这都是玩笑一场。一个下流的游戏。但和Sherlock一起，情况就完全不一样。Sherlock不习惯被别人触碰。他讨厌承认自己的弱点或需要。但从他自身角度来说，他又是脆弱的，他渴望得到John的触摸，即使他脸上不承认。

John轻轻吻了一下Sherlock阴茎的顶端，然后把它含进嘴里。Sherlock的手插入他的头发里，又很快松开。最好快一点高潮。Sherlock几乎就要到了，他不知不觉移动起臀部，告诉John他的渴望。John温柔的用舌头舔舐着他的系带【译注：刺激勃起阴茎最基本的技巧，就是单单用一根手指横向摩擦阴茎体的这一底部，从顶端的底部（横贯系带）到阴茎的根部。 仅用这一技巧，就可以达到性高潮。】Sherlock呻吟了一下。John重复刚才的动作，对Sherlock进行着不着寸缕的解剖。

“John”Sherlock想说点什么。

John有那么一瞬间既喜悦又害怕。他爬上来双手捧住Sherlock的脸，吻他。“我得到你了。”他把手放在Sherlock的胸膛上，感受他如鸟鸣般的心脏跳动。

John让他们面对面躺着，Sherlock把脸埋在他脖子的弯曲处，他的手笨拙地摸索着。John找到Sherlock的手，指引着，他吻他，以此来分散他的注意。有时Sherlock需要停止思考。

Sherlock犹豫着伸出手来温暖John的那里，逐渐让它硬起来。当他找到节奏时，John感到身体中心有一种缓慢的兴奋，他的小球，肺部，脊椎一阵发紧。他知道身体正起着化学反应。要是Sherlock愿意，他可以测试它们，他可以对John的反应做记录。如果能让Sherlock高兴，John愿意做任何事情。他闭上眼，又微微睁开，看见Sherlock既紧张又惊讶的看着自己，然后他到了。

当他的身体和大脑恢复平静时，他感到Sherlock在他背后的汗津津的呼吸着，不同于以往那种自制，不甘示弱的样子。他抓着Sherlock的手。“现在你。”他说。

Sherlock似乎有些不确定。这很不像他。John从没有碰见谁像Sherlock那样可以否认自身需求。他从没和那些害怕自身欲望的人发生过性关系。Sherlock不喜欢让身体听从于大脑。他认为那是脆弱的。Sebastian也许会为此嘲笑他。

“相信我”John说，把他们的手一起伸向Sherlock的老二，它正硬的发疼。他摆好Sherlock手的位置，自己的手包裹住他们。他的拇指爱抚着渗出前液的顶端，他移动着Sherlock的手直到他可以自己动起来。他们的身体笨拙的靠在一起，不得不时刻调整位置。John引导着Sherlock的臀部，他的大腿。他撑起Sherlock，这样他就可以移到他臀部后面来按摩他的会阴。他找到Sherlock肛门那一处，他戏弄般轻触它们，都没有伸进手指。Sherlock闭上眼睛，当他高潮的时候发出一阵无声的惊喜般的呻吟——受惊般，就像他突然意识到自己忽略了什么。

John握着他，稳稳的，过了很久。这一天过得混乱又奇特，但和Sherlock躺在一起实在太好。“你很聪明。”John在他耳边低语，“我希望我们可以再做一遍。”

“经常重复试验才能校正数据。”Sherlock同意道，声音又像平时的他了。“我还没有品尝你呢。”

Sherlock的话通常都不怎么好听。“我希望你是指在性的过程中那种正常的品尝。”

“正常很无聊。”

“当然要这样。”John低头吻了下Sherlock苍白的脖子和黑色的痣。他的嘴徘徊在Sherlock的颈动脉处，吻了吻他的脉搏。“我爱你的血液，”他说，而Sherlock会知道他的意思。

“你可以品尝它。”Sherlock真挚且充满柔情的语气让John决定还是等一等再告诉他什么是可以接受的事情。或者他根本就不会说。他不喜欢改变Sherlock，当John搬来后正常就已经消失不见了。

“上个星期，都是你抓捕Culverton Smith计划的一部分？还是实验，你想看看是不是喜欢我碰你？”

“实验。”Sherlock说，听起来他就快睡着了。“我可以肯定。”

John的指尖碰了碰Sherlock的甲状腺，接着是桡动脉。“你直说就好。”

Sherlock看起来愤愤不平。“不必。因为你已经充分理解我的意思了。”

完


End file.
